


New Addition (Modern AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [69]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28889781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: As requested by anonymous:  may i request a Christmas Poe story? opening presents with Poe on Christmas Morning <3 😶
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Reader, Poe Dameron & You, Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [69]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115642
Kudos: 1





	New Addition (Modern AU)

You bounced in your spot as you watched Poe drag his feet toward you and the Christmas tree, “Is it really necessary to wake me up at seven in the morning? I’m tired.”

You nodded, “Yes, because it’s Christmas morning and we need to open presents.”

Poe rolled his eyes, “We don’t _need_ to, babe.”

“Okay, fine. But I want to! I wanna see your reaction to my presents!”

Poe scoffed, “Honey, you know I’ll love whatever you get me. And even if you didn’t get me anything, I’ll still love you just the same.”

You lightly pushed him and he smiled, “You’re such a cheeseball. Anyway, you start opening your presents!”

Poe did so and he unwrapped present after present. He’d gotten a new jacket, a new guitar, and some tickets to see Bruno Mars. All of which made him very happy and excited. 

“Okay. One more,” you handed him a small square box about the size of your hand. 

Poe took it and was confused. It was very light. He picked up the top and set it down to the side. Inside was a polaroid of a white and orange puppy. At first he was confused. But you saw the wheels turning in his head. His eyes widened in realization, “No way.”

A big smiled formed on your lips as you nodded, “Yes way.”

“We’re getting a puppy?!”

“Technically we already got him. He’s been staying next door with Ben.”

Poe crawled over to you and started pressing kisses all over your head and face. You started giggling, “Okay! Okay! That’s enough, Poe!”

Poe squeezed you tight, “Oh I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you!” He then stood up and started pulling at your arms, “Come on! Let’s go! I wanna see our puppy!!”

You laughed as you scrambled to your feet, “Ben’s probably still asleep!”

“I don’t care! If I’m awake then he has to be awake!” Poe out of the apartment, still donning his t-shirt and boxers. You heard him bang on Ben’s door and yell, “Ben Solo! Open up! Give me my fur baby this instant!”


End file.
